semperiafandomcom-20200214-history
Tirius Krieg
Tirius Robert Krieg was the first Emperor to reign after the "Lost" period that occurred after the death of Emperor Daniel Cicero. With no obvious heir to the throne, it took the Grail Knights several years to find one closest to the former Emperor in blood. What they found when examining the records was that Prince Eadwen Stormbringer had an unknown bastard known as Solara Twynn. Solara had been adopted, and her family had become progressively poorer, until the family came to Tirius Krieg. The males of the family all possessed "The gift", but none could access it without the training of the Church. Tirius was the son of Marius Krieg, an Imperial Knight who had been mysteriously murdered in his house. Forcing Tirius and his brother Artemis to flee, the two brothers lived on the streets for years,scrounging what they could from the vile criminal underworld of Ottanlege. They met another homeless girl, named Telry, who would grow up with the brothers and become a sort of adopted sister for them both. Tirius, Telry Leon and Artemis would live like this for a while, but the Krieg brothers would eventually be taken by the Workforce, imprisoning them. Tirius was able to escape, and began to train as a member of a local Thieve's guild. He had a natural talent for it, and soon he became an extremely wealthy smuggler. He tried to free his brother, succeeding just, and bringing them into his new life. Yet Tirius's fate was to be far different. Tirius, still young, began to find himself being followed by a group of Imperial officers. They were Grail Knights, known more formally as True Knights, and they had been hunting Tirius for years. He thought he was being caught for his criminal activity, and so he sent his friends and Artemis, so he may face the threat head on. Artemis refused to leave however. When Tirius was finally found, he was amazed to find he was in fact the heir to the Imperial Throne. For a while, Tirius struggled to accept his new life. He ruled well, caring for the poor of the nation but learning slowly to accept the traditions and value of the nobility and the loyalty and discipline of the legions that he had previously considered tyrannical and uncaring. Tirius' brother Artemis did not struggle in quite the same way. Training as an officer and quickly being appointed as a General, Artemis revelled in the politics of the military and indeed to some extent the nobility, fighting numerous campaigns in the north of Europa and earning the nickname 'the northern wolf'. It was, in many ways, as if he had been born to lead the forces of the Empire. At the battle of High Hathor, Tirius found the armies of the Empire were demoralized and weak. Their general was failing to keep the army under control, and the army of the rebel lords was approaching the city. Tirius had always been an avid fan of Chess, and he used to often play it with his former mentor. He found that he was a natural with military strategy, and soon devised a plan that astounded the Imperial leaders around him. He gave a heroic speech to his men before the battle, his common accent giving the lower ranks hope for success, and his wise words inspiring the higher class officers. A combination of Tirius's humble charisma and his skill with military tactics won the battle that day, despite the odds being heavily in favour of the enemy. Tirius, feeling he was truly destined for this new role, began to fight the other rebel states of the Empire, soon uniting it once more under the Royal Dynasty. House Krieg was founded, and Tirius continued to lead countless battles into his old age. He was not the most renowned fighter, and his age did not help him, but his sheer presence on the battlefield helped his allies fight incredibly well. He would often wear a white, stubble beard, and his hair was very rarely formally cut. He had many scars from his fights as a criminal and a General, yet despite this, he was still a warmhearted man. As General of the 4th Legion, Tirius spent much of his time waging wars to return stability to the Empire. As he campaigned against Orcs in the east, growing numbers of undead in the north and countless rebel forces throughout the Empire, he did so alongside two fellow generals who he would grow to be close friends with - the young and hopeful Corvus Xisor, formerly a knight of the 9th Legion and now its general, and the far older Marshal Zane Hydra, a committed patriot and royalist who had served the regency with distrust but was renowned for his loyalty and honour. The three generals worked perfectly together, their variety of tactics was only made stronger by their increasingly strong friendship, so much so that they earned a reputation among the Imperial citizenry as 'The Three Generals', famed for their heroics and patriotic bravery, they became the 'poster boys' of the legions. The Three Generals seemed unstoppable, winning frequently and learning from every defeat, all three frequently avoiding death. This was Tirius' golden age, but there would only be one general who survived the triumvirate of glory. Tirius eventually did meet his match however. During the third incursion, an army of undead invaded the North and an Orcish force invaded the east. Zane was sent north to fight the undead, Corvus sent south to deal with the desert rebellions and several uprisings in both mainland Kreedia and the colonies, and Tirius was sent east to deal with the Orcs. At the first battle of Olicana, Jehovah Barbaricus lead his rampaging army through Imperial lands. Tirius, eager to avenge his people, rode out with his finest legion, the 13th, and fought Jehovah's men. It looked as if Tirius had won, but Jehovah soon called upon a power none thought he would dare use. The power of a Kraken Lord. Sending out the uncontrolled beast, countless Kreedians and Orcs were killed, and so Tirius decided he would have to kill Jehovah himself. Charging the Orc head on, the two fought within all the chaos, for hours it seemed. Jehovah however seemed to be winning, his physical strength and experience triumphing over the frail Tirius. Clasping a spear taken from a dead Kreedian, Jehovah thrust through Tirius's chest, killing him. The Kraken Lord rampaged uncontrolled, and forced the Orc army to retreat, but the Church soon got it under control. The mad beast was killed, with many more men dying, but the Empire was saved. Personality Tirius was often described as unsmiling, strong yet merciful. He ruled the empire with a no-nonesense attitude, and was often averse to showing his emotions and thoughts. While he had a strong moral code and cared deeply for his friends and his people, Tirius' youth had made him averse to showing any weakness or frailty. He often struggled to hold long conversations as he was quick and to the point with his conversation, but despite this he commanded great respect and charisma. Having witnessed the deaths of his parents at the hands of anti-royalists, Tirius found himself to be very absolutist in his judgement when power was given to him. He showed little pity, and while he was never particularly tyrannical, he was prone to prejudice, particularly against orcs and sanarii who were mostly responsible for his parent's deaths and the subsequent crime in Ottanlege. Despite these flaws, Tirius was a brave and inspiring leader, having a deep love for his friends and companions. He saw the imperial court as being decrepit and corrupt, but was persuaded to respect the traditions of the nations when he had seized control. Over his rule, his prejudice was tamed by his reason and empathy, particularly when the Uhuru began to grow and many Sanarii fled persecution. Further from this, upon the suggestion of his friend Zane Hydra, a sanarii marshal was appointed after Zane's death. Zane was highly protective of his brother and son, and was a fairly competent ruler, honouring both the nobility and peasantry, having lived both lives to some extent. Tirius' relationship with his wife Aisha was complex but strong. The imperial court hoped that the new emperor would find a suitably noble bride to help solidify his rule as absolute monarch. Tirius visited countless balls and feasts, and was harassed by countless women hoping to find themselves a member of the new royal family. The person who interested Tirius the most however was a woman named Aisha Prinmar. Being the daughter of the noble Lord Prinmar, Aisha at first showed a dislike for Tirius. She found him to be far too common, and the two's personalities clashed as they disagreed and argued. Tirius and Aisha then set about trying to outdo and ruin each other's events and dinners, but what the two slowly found was, in their dissatisfaction for each other and romance in general, the two connected. Their bitterness only masked a deeper love they had for each other, and in truth it was the fact that they were both fundamentally cynics that allowed them to fall so deeply in love while remaining in constant competition. Tirius with great passion demanded he be allowed to marry Aisha Prinmar to his confidants at court, and they were happy to accept but greatly surprised, considering how the two acted in person (despite how violent their love was in private). As the two grew older, the competitiveness died down and subsided into calmer compassion and love, but this early competition had earned the two such respect for each other that they were equals, best friends and very complex lovers. This also proved to be politically beneficial also, as Aisha was considered to be a keen aristocrat and champion of the nobility whereas Tirius was far more a hero of the common people. Their unison helped unite the empire. Aisha was also an avid fan of Arlette Varren's writings, and was shocked and excited to hear that Arlette was indeed Tirius' mother. Tirius.jpg|Tirius rarely chose to not have his armour on. He wore golden armour during the siege of Ostracon Young tirius possibly.jpg|A young Tirius during the restoration war. Tirius another.jpg|The imperial bear in his thicker armour. Worn during the start of the third incursion. Category:Character